306:Lilo, Ant Man and The Wasp
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While trying to retrieve the original Wasp, they uncover a mysterious figure who is after Dr. Pym.
1. Janet's disappearance

As they were hanging out in Dr. Pym's lab, Lec wondered about something, "Tell us about your wife Dr. Pym" Lec said.

"In the 80s, Janet and I were on an assignment to stop a Soviet nuclear missile." Dr. Pym explained."Jan was the only one who's able to shrink to a small size. Not only she disabled the bomb, she disappeared. I thought she was dead, until now."

"And all it took was to let Scott become the new Ant-Man," Teal replied.

"Let's get working," Hope said to her father.

"Good luck with that" Sunny replied, "We need to do our anniversary Spanish remix of This Will Be The Day"

Later, they arrived at Maravilla De Club, a new Latin American themed dance club. Cho figured it was perfect do display the anniversary Spanish remix. Teal hooked the amp to his laptop and played the remix.

"Te ven como pequeño e indefenso;

Te ven como solo un niño.

Sorprende cuando descubra que un guerrero pronto se volverá loco.

Prepárate para tus mejores momentos;

Prepárate para tu mejor hora.

El sueño que siempre has soñado de repente está a punto de florecer.

Somos un rayo,

Apartándose del trueno,

Milagros de la antigua maravilla.

Este será el día que hemos esperado.

Este será el día en que abriremos la puerta.

No quiero escuchar tu absolución;

Espero que estés listo para una revolución.

Bienvenido a un mundo de nuevas soluciones.

Bienvenido a un mundo de sangrienta evolución.

Con el tiempo, tu corazón abrirá las mentes,

Una historia será contada

Y la victoria está en un alma simple.

Tu mundo necesita un gran defensor.

Tu mundo está en el camino del daño.

Quieres una vida romántica; un cuento de hadas lleno de encanto.

Tenga cuidado de que la luz se está desvaneciendo;

Ten cuidado si la oscuridad vuelve.

Las luces implacables e incluso brillantes de este mundo dejarán de arder.

Las leyendas se dispersan.

Día y noche se cortarán.

La esperanza y la paz se pierden para siempre.

Este será el día que hemos esperado.

Somos un rayo.

Bienvenido a un mundo de nuevas soluciones.

Este será el día que hemos esperado.

Este será el día en que abriremos la puerta.

No quiero escuchar tu absolución;

Espero que estés listo para una revolución.

Bienvenido a un mundo de nuevas soluciones.

Bienvenido a un mundo de sangrienta evolución.

Con el tiempo, tu corazón abrirá las mentes,

Una historia será contada

y la victoria está en un alma simple"

"Woohoo" shouted a familiar figure.

"Looks like Luis is here," Sunny said.

They walked up to Luis, who was having pineapple juice.

"Scott told me about your 1 year anniversary of This Will Be The Day." he explained, "I figured that I could check it out."

As they were talking, Lilo saw a mysterious figure in white. It left the building, leaving her confused.


	2. Another mission with Ant Man

The next day at school, Lilo was thinking about the mysterious figure she saw at the club. "Would Chrisianna Veron, Liang and Sying Jing, Talik Booker, Tucker McHale, Star Butterfly, and Lilo Pelekai report to the principal's office" said the administration assistant on the intercom.

By the principal's office, Principal Skywakler presented Hank and Hope with some smiles, knowing one thing, "The machine is ready." Dr. Pym explained.

"Really," Cho asked. "That was quick."

"Our ant assistants and your Experiment friends wanted to help." Dr. Pym explained.

"There were a lot of blueprints" Nosy interrupted, "Luckily, finder was able to find it and bring them to Dr. Pym, then Sproing got all the tools needed to build the machine and everyone else built it for him in 2 hours.

"Did Snafu rewire it so it can go haywire?" Lilo asked.

"Nope," Nosy answered, "We told him to stay out of it so things won't go wrong."

"Now all that's left is to get Scott and it's mission time."

"But where's Scott?" Teal asked.

Star and Sunny looked at each other nervously, "We know where he is." Star nervously blabbed.

Later, The Celestian Alliance, Dr. Pym, Hope, and Nosy were at the House of Mouse. At the reception desk, Daisy told them that Scott is doing karaoke.

"Karaoke night?" Dr. Pym asked.

"We told him about Karaoke night at the House of Mouse and he got excited about it" Star explained.

By the stage, they saw him singing "Come on Get Happy" by the Partridge Family.

 _Hello, world here's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

 _We had a dream we'd go trav'lin' together_

 _We'd spread a little lovin' then we'd keep movin' on_

 _Somethin' always happens whenever we're together_

 _We get a happy feelin' when we're singin' a song_

 _Trav'lin' along there's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

 _We'll make you happy,_

 _We'll make you happy_

Dr. Pym remembered The Partridge Family REAL WELL. He use to sing their songs with Janet all the time. "WOOO HOO!" shouted Star, "Go Scott!"

"Thank you girls" Scott replied as he gained a headache.

"What's wrong dude?" asked Lec.

"I keep having visions of the Quantum realm and playing with a young Hope, calling her Jellybean. Plus I was a woman" Scott explained.

Dr. Pym realized that he was seeing visions of his wife, Janet. "If we could just pinpoint the location, then we can get her out together," Hope said.

"Last night after your experiment friends finished it," Dr. Pym continued, "We powered up the tunnel for the first time, but due to a little Sparky action, it powered down for a bit. Luckily, helped opened up the portal to the Quantum Realm. It was there she did a Quantum Entanglement."

"Quantum Entangle-what?" Sunny asked.

"It's where my mom placed a message in Scott's head" Hope explained, And hopefully the location. "

They wanted to know what he dreamt of, "Well" answered Scott, "I was playing hide and seek with a little girl in the 1990s. She hid in a tall red dresser with horses on it."

"I think I know what it means" Hope shouted, "She's alive."

"We need to get to Burch fast." Dr. Pym said as they took off.

"Who's Burch," Lilo asked.


	3. A Deal at the Black Market

Inside Dr. Pym's van, they were at a parking garage. "Okay," said Hope, "We're ready."

She walks into the building as a woman named, "Susan" where she meets black market dealer Sonny Burch. He was also getting them what they need the final needs to build the tunnel.

"I had a friend in the FBI, Hope" smiled Burch, "I know your real name and your father."

By the camera, The Celestian Alliance and Scott were horrified, because they were onto Hope. "We need to expand on the building relationship, sweetheart." he smiled, "Forget the nano tech stuff, Quantum technology is the future. So let me take the liberty of arranging some buyers for your lab. Starting bid, one billion dollars."

"Thanks for your offer" Hope answered, "But my father and I have something more important than starting to business with you. So I'll take the component and I'll be gladly on my way."

"My buyers don't take no for answers" Sonny replied as he took the components, "So we're in business together or no."

"I guess not" Hope replied as she took off.

She tried to take the money, but Burch refused to give it back.

By the van, the kids will wonder what will they be doing now, "You'll see kids" Dr. Pym smiled.

Burch wanted to know what Hope and Dr. Pym were up to. As he and his men were about to follow her, Hope tossed some fog bombs and the place got blurry. Got like that, she transformed into a wasp-like heroine, "She's wearing an updated version of the Wasp outfit." Lilo said

"But I think she could use some help." Dr. Pym suggested.

"Say it no more Hank" Twilight shouted.

 _Honesty_

 _Kindness_

 _Laughter_

 _Generosity_

 _Loyalty_

 _Magic_

 _Metallic_

After they took off to help Wasp. Dr. Pym gave Scott a new Ant-Man suit, hoping it could be in handy.

Inside, Tucker shot out some sharp balloon shards and some of the shards stopped the guns that Burch's men were holding, "Not my turn-to-the-century chandelier!" Burch shouted as it fell.

As it was about to hit Wasp, Lec used his superspeed and pushed her out of the way, "Need a hand Wasp" smiled Lec.

Ant-Man came in and helped up some of the kids.

The ponies chased some of Burch's gangsters to the kitchen. "On today's episode of Chez Laughter" shouted Pinkie, "We'll be making Bad Guy Stew"

"For this recipe, we'll need 2 tossed tomatoes" shouted Rainbow as she tossed the tomatoes.

"4 mighty fine shakes of pepper" shouted Applejack as Burch's men started to sneeze.

"6 spills of salt on the eyes" Rarity shouted as she poured salt on their eyes.

"And 8 heads of lettuces on the ground," Fluttershy said as she gently placed lettuce on the ground, causing Burch's men to trip.

Twilight grabbed some aprons and tied the men together.

Wasp took the money and gave the bag of money to Sonny. That's when he got knocked out by the white figure. "Hey," Lilo said, "That's the same mysterious figure I saw at the club."

"Another party crasher?" Pinkie asked, "Oh it's on!"

But the mysterious figure knocked them out and took the components. They rushed off and told Dr. Pym everything, "We need somewhere to regroup," Lilo explained, "But where?"

"I know a place," Scott said.

Later, they were at Maravilla De Club "The Latin Dance club?" asked Dr. Pym in confusion.

"It's also owned by guys who's running the X-Con Security crew, Dave and Kurt" Scott explained, "Plus this is my cover job for the NSA."

Inside, Luis was serving them some nachos on them, "Whoever stole the lab knew what they were doing" Hope said, "They also looked like they were phasing."

"Phasing?" Scott asked

"Quantum Phasing" Hope answered, "Where objects move to different states of matter."

"Lucky for me" Dr. Pym smiled, "I know a guy who can help us, "Bill Foster" but he's working as a college professor at Columbia University."

"New York City is a big place." Star replied, "And I think we should check this Bill Foster dude.

Meanwhile, the figure returned to her home. The figure removed its helmet, revealing to be a biracial black woman. She quickly walked into a dome where she was recharging.


	4. Old partners

Our heroes were arriving at Columbia University wearing baseball caps and shades as disguises, "We look like ourselves at a baseball game" Scott complained.

"This is the best we could do" Hope replied, "But Dad wanted to use his baseball cap collection to good use."

They found Bill's college room B113. Bill was an overweight middle-aged black guy with glasses. He was giving a lecture on Quantum Physics. When they got inside, Bill quickly recognized Dr. Pym from his favorite Boston Red Sox cap, "Speaking of being out of phase with reality," he said, "I noticed a large number of glazed eyes out there among you. Why don't we call it a few minutes early? Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."

The class left with their books.

Later as they were driving, they told Bill about Scott's Quantum issue, "It's incredible" Bill said to Scott, "Your linked to Janet. It's quantum entanglement between the quantum states of Posner molecules in your brain"

"Oh great" Rainbow groaned, "It's like taking science class again"

Hope told Bill that they needed his lab, but he told her that he doesn't have the equipment they needed. "I fired you, remember," Dr. Pym asked.

"Hank was such a terrible partner" Bill explained, "Temperamental, stubborn, impatient. Sooner or later, he just pushed the mediocrities away."

From the hallway, the ponies can hear the whole thing, "What are those?" Pinkie asked.

"Mediocrities are the quality or state of being mediocre," Twilight answered

"Janet was the only one who could endure him when he chose to stick out." Bill continued as Dr. Pym started to get mad.

As Dr. Pym was about to punch bill, Hope stopped him, "We didn't come all this way to hear you guys quarrel!" Hope growled

"We should get going now" Lilo suggested, "Thanks for everything Bill."

After they left, Bill called someone on the phone.

Later, Dr. Pym was mad, because of what Bill said, "Foster never had one good idea in his remarkable career."

"But his idea of the diffractors could work, right"

"Except for one thing" "I destroyed them when I upgraded the suits."

"Not all of them" Scott replied, as he reached into his pocket, revealing the old suit, "I figure that the old suit could use a little help.

After they unshrunk it and took the diffractor, they track down Bill's lab.

Later that night they were in the outskirts of NYC. Dr. Pym told the Celestian Alliance's parents that they'll be spending the night with him for a Science trip. Scott and Jane got into their super suits and they took off to get the components.

Inside, they saw Ghost sleeping in her dome and by her were the components. As they were about to grab the components. Pinkie Pie started playing around with the books, "Look at all these quantum books Ghost has!" Pinkie shouted as she made ghostly wails.

This woke Ghost up. She got out of her dome and knocked out our heroes.

Outside, Dr. Pym was beginning to wonder why he wasn't getting a signal. That's when he saw a familiar face by the van, "Bill?" asked Dr. Pym in horror "What are you doing here."

Bill shot from his sleeping gun. The dart his Dr. Pym and knocked him out, "Nighty Night. Partner." he smiled evilly.


	5. Ghost Story

Everyone woke up to find their hands tied to chairs. They see Ghost out of her suit, "I guess you don't need the suit to go through things." Scott suggested

"Nope" Ghost smiled, "They just help me control my quantum phasing and the pain, supposedly."

She glared at Dr. Pym, "You leave my father alone!" shouted Hope.

"I'm going to be careful around your father for all things considered" Ghost replied

Dr. Pym didn't know what she was talking about, "Another casualty of Hank Pym's Ego" said Hank.

"Bill" Dr. Pym replied, "What is the meaning of this"

"I've seen you met my adoptive daughter, "Ava Starr" Bill explained.

"Starr" Hank recalled, "Your Elihas's daughter."

"Who's Elihas?" Tucker asked.

"Elihas Starr a.k.a Egghead was one of our own." Dr. Pym explained, "Until the accident."

"Of course" Ava replied, "My father, Bill, and Hank were part of Shield's Quantum research until my father dared disagreed with the great Hank Pym. You gave him the pink slip and discredited for good measure."

While Ava was talking, Stitch got out one of his claws and freed himself.

Ava explained that her father desperately tried to continue on his own. He took a lot of risks until something went wrong. He told Ava and her mother to leave the building fast, but Ava rushed back to be with her father, knowing that he was scared. By the time she and her mom got there, the machine exploded, killing both of her parents and letting Ava's mass get out of control.

After she was placed at the orphanage, she met Bill. He helped her control her mass and did his best to keep her safe. On the other hand, SHIELD saw an opportunity in her affiliation. They built her a containment suit so she can control her phasing and trained her to be a stealth operative.

"Training children at a young age to become spies" Fluttershy frowned, "That's horrible."

Stitch secretly freed Fluttershy from her clutches, "I know" Ava cried as she turned her head, "And in exchange for my soul, they were going to kill me. They lied."

"I took Ava in after she found out the truth they were using her as a defense weapon." Bill explained, "I built the chamber to slow her decay, but her condition was progressive."

"Now we're going to take what's in Scott's head" Ava smiled as she noticed something was wrong, "Where did the blue koala and those talking ponies go?"

"Up here, Ghost Lady!" shouted Stitch as he attacked Ava.

Twilight quickly freed the humans and said, "Let's get out of here fast!" shouted Twilight as they made a run for the door.

Wasp quickly took the components and they took off for the NSA labs. Little did they know is that Bill placed a tracer on his van while he was knocked out.

Later at the NSA headquarters, they were at the portal, "Elihas Starr was a traitor, He stole my plans. " Dr. Pym explained as he fixed up the portal. "As for Foster, he could've fried the entire system."

Hope placed in the components, hoping she'll see her again, "What if she's a different person and has forgotten about me?" Hope asked in worry.

"When I was in jail" Scott explained, "The only thing that kept me going was Cassie. I know your mom is counting the minutes until she sees your beautiful face again,"

Scott blushed at her.

"Thank you" Hope replied as she blushed.

"Enough smoochies" shouted Rainbow, "Let's get the portal going!"


	6. Finding Janet

After they activated the portal, Hank decided to go in, because he couldn't risk losing his beloved Janet again. Sunny and Star decided that they should go with Hank for backup. "That's a good idea kids" smiled Hank

Inside the Quantum Dimension, Hank, Sunny and Star were looking around for any life forms, "Remember that song you sang with Janet" asked Sunny.

"Come on Get Happy" Star recalled.

Hank thought it was a great idea.

 _Hello, world here's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

"He's doing it"

Suddenly, someone else's voice came along a female voice.

 _We had a dream we'd go trav'lin' together_

 _We'd spread a little lovin' then we'd keep movin' on_

 _Somethin' always happens whenever we're together_

 _We get a happy feelin' when we're singin' a song_

 _Trav'lin' along there's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

 _We'll make you happy,_

 _We'll make you happy_

A mysterious figure approached them, Star and Sunny were concern about who it is. The mysterious figure removed her helmet, revealing an elderly woman, "You must be Janet." Star suggested.

"We're with him" Sunny explained.

Both Janet and Hank had their reunion kissed, which made Star and Sunny go AWWW.

Back on Earth, they saw that everyone else, including the Experiments, were surrounded by Ghost, "Heck Ghost Girl, Your not that supernatural" shouted Heckler as the others laughed.

"Quiet" shouted Ghost.

"It's amazing what a little tracer technology can do," Bill said.

Star and Sunny got an idea on how they can stop her, without hurting anyone. "Ava" shouted Star, "We need to talk."

In her heart, Lilo knew that violence was never the answer. "

"There are a lot of kids in the world that were fortunate and unfortunate" Sunny explained, "Some kids can't even see the world with their parents, and some don't even make it to adulthood because of terminal illnesses."

"Enjoy the time you have left, Ava" Lilo said. "Just because your condition is terminal, doesn't mean no one will hate you."

Ava looked at Bill, who has been her adoptive father and was close to her since her parents died. Then she remembered that when she goes, she'll reunite with her parents. Ava smiled, knowing that there may not be a cure for her condition, but she'll be alright. She released our heroes from her clutches and everyone cheered for handling Ghost without touching her.

Tucker looked at Bill, "You know Bill" Tucker smiled, "Medulla has jury duty at Supers Court, maybe you can fill in for the day."

"I would like that" Bill said, "I could really go back to working for the government again."


	7. Housewarming Party

3 weeks later, Janet and Hank were by the lake. Hank was giving her a wonderful surprise. It was their dream house. Ever since they got married, they vow to move to the lake when they grow older.

"It's FIESTA TIME" shouted Luis from a bush.

Hank also surprised Janet with a little housewarming party.

Everyone walked in and started to party. While they were enjoying themselves, CLST started getting their instruments ready, "This is for you Janet" shouted Sunny as they started to perform.

 _Hello, world here's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

 _We had a dream we'd go trav'lin' together_

 _We'd spread a little lovin' then we'd keep movin' on_

 _Somethin' always happens whenever we're together_

 _We get a happy feelin' when we're singin' a song_

 _Trav'lin' along there's a song that we're singin',_

 _C'mon get happy_

 _A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin',_

 _We'll make you happy_

 _We'll make you happy,_

 _We'll make you happy_

Everyone applauded for CLST's performance of the Partridge Family song, "Now it's time to get serious" shouted Cho, "Ava wrote this letter before she, you know."

Scott smiled because Cassie and Donna were present.

 _Dear Hank and Janet Pym_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your housewarming party due to my condition._

 _I want to thank all of you for reminding me that TIME should be used wisely._

 _The last few days at the Supers hospital was really great._

 _It helped me go through a lot and I will miss all of you a lot, especially Bill Foster_

 _Love, Ava Starr_

"Brilliant work," Bill smiled, "Brilliant."

Ben and Lea smiled too because Donna already knew about the concept of death from her grandfather.

Scott and Hope unintentionally held hands while they were at it. Star and Sunny spotted it and knew it was a match made in heaven.

Luis then just remembered something, "I almost forgot, Scott and Hope, have finally gotten their own apartment. Hope will now be working at our club as a hostess, meaning a lot of people will get their reservations."

Everyone seemed confused, but Scott didn't mind, because Luis is being Luis.

 **The End.**


End file.
